The Powerful Hybrid
by Gernison Pierre
Summary: Jason Sakamoto is a kitsune/witch hybrid that ran away two years after an incident that endangered the lives of his loved ones. In those two years, Jason has spent most of his time training and hunting supernatural creatures who harm humanity. One day he was found injured by one Alaric Saltzman and his best friend Hope Mikaelson. Full Summary inside.
1. Cast List and Summary

**Welcome to my first ever original character fanfiction stories and I hope you guys enjoy. Some of you probably don't know this, but I have another fanfiction account named Raiden Kagutsuchi where I post my Naruto crossover stories and I also have a Wattpad account with the same name. The reason for this account is really simple, I wanted a place to put my original character stories on this site so everybody can enjoy the best of both worlds.**

**This was originally was supposed to be Naruto x Legacies crossover story, but I changed my mind and decided to put this as an original character story instead. Because in order for me to improve as a writer I need to learn how to come up with my own original characters and grow them in my image. Some of the stuff for this book I got from the vampire diaries book mixed with my own ideas. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Cast List**

**Jace Norman as Jason Sakamoto (Kitsune and witch)**

"Don't you get it, Hope?! I can't be around you because I can't control my powers. The last time we saw each other you ended up hurt because of me. So, it's best if we aren't around each other anymore,"

**Vanessa Morgan as Riley Jones (werewolf)**

"Jason saved me from hunters who murdered my family. For these past two years, I have been with Jason, I learned that he is something special. I'm a part of his tribe, he is family,"

**Cole Sprouse as Matthew Aetius (Vampire)**

"Our tribe consists of Vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids who were either shunned out of their homes or whose families were murdered by hunters. Jason was there for all of us, so we'll be there for him"

**Demi Rose Mawby as Hailey Stone (Werewolf/Vampire)**

"Ever since I have been around him Jason always had this look of regret and sadness on his face and I never knew why. Until today. All I can say is give him time,"

**Emilia Clarke as Claudia Sakamoto (Witch) (Flashback Only)**

"Promise me that you'll take care of my son for me Elijah. He's my baby and I love him, so promise that nothing will happen to him when I'm gone, Elijah,"

**Tadanobu Asano as Roka Sakamoto (Kitsune)**

"You can not escape me forever boy. Your soul and powers will be mine as well as the power of Inadu. I will hunt you down and murder you and your friends just like I did to your mother and her coven,"

Full Summary:

"I'm a danger to everyone, I hurt the people that I love. That's why I left two years ago. After I hurt you Hope with my powers I knew I had to get away and never come back,"

Jason Sakamoto is a kitsune/witch hybrid that ran away two years after an incident that endangered the lives of his loved ones. In those two years, Jason has spent most of his time training and hunting supernatural creatures who harm humanity. One day he was found injured by one Alaric Saltzman and his best friend Hope Mikaelson. What else has happened to Jason in these past two years? Now that he's back at the Salvatore Boarding School will he be the same Jason that everyone remembered?


	2. Found

**_It's been two years since anyone has seen or heard from Jason Sakamoto. Not since he sealed half of the hollow into himself. He left New Orleans after he lost control and hurt everybody around him including his best friend Hope. During those two years, people began to forget about him and moved on with their lives. Everyone except for one Hope Mikaelson who never gave up on finding him. It's been two years since he stepped foot inside the Salvatore Boarding School, until today when Alaric Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson were tracking down one Landon Kirby and a stolen knife._**

_After the dragon attack..._

Hope and Alaric were on their back to the SUV in complete awkward silence when they heard a huge explosion that shook the ground.

A wide eye Hope glanced at her headmaster, "What was that?!" Hope exclaimed.

"I don't know an earthquake," Alaric suggested

Hope gave him a confused look, "We don't get earthquakes in Mystic Falls," Hope said

Then another explosion occurred and this time it had a bigger after effect causing Hope to fall on her butt and Alaric to fall face first on the ground.

Hope groans as she gets up from the ground, "Dr. Saltzman?" Hope questioned.

"Yeah, I know. Come on let's go check it out," Alaric said while getting from the ground dusting off his clothes.

The two of them headed towards the direction of the explosions. As they got closer they can hear the sound of fighting going on. When they got to the clearing they saw what looked like three teenagers standing face to face against one man while protecting a fox that looked seriously injured. The strange thing about the fox it had four tails and it was blonde. Hope thought that fox looked awfully familiar.

Hope and Alaric moved closer to hear better on what's going on. "The three of you think you can stop me from getting that kitsune from you? A vampire, a witch, and a hybrid going up against a powerful witch," the man said.

"We won't let you take him," Riley said with so much conviction in her voice.

"You're going have to kill us first," Matthew said as his vampire true face appeared.

"So, be it," the man said as a powerful gust of wind surrounded him.

"We need to finish this fast. Jason won't last that much longer with those wounds," Matthew said.

Hope's and Alaric's eyes widened when they heard that name. Hope turned her attention to the down fox and realized that was her missing best friend Jason.

"Now, shall we continue this little game of ours?" the man said.

All three teens attacked the witch. As they got near, the witch brought both of his arms out and propelled them away. All three teens landed harshly on the ground and then the witch used a spell to keep them down on the ground. It felt like the weight of the world was on top of them. With them down the man moved towards Jason who was still in his fox form.

Jason tried to get up but his injuries prevented him from doing so. The witch kneeled down in front of Jason. "Now, my orders from your father were to bring you to him alive, but he didn't say I couldn't take a piece of you," the man said.

The man was about to attack Jason until he was pushed back and was sent colliding towards a tree. The man tried to get up, but four arrows were lodged into his body. Hope and Alaric came out of their hiding spot.

"Get away from him!" Hope shouted.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking these kids?" Alaric asked as he brought up his crossbow.

The man stood up and grunted while he pulled the arrows out of his body. "Name is Dante and I am a witch." the man now known as Dante said.

"No, shit Sherlock. You didn't answer my question," Alaric said aiming his crossbow at Dante's chest.

"Please don't aim that at me," Dante said as an invisible force knocked the crossbow out of Alaric's hand.

"Now, I was sent here to retrieve that boy behind you and bring him to his father. My tribe leader," Dante said.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Hope said.

Dante then turned his attention to Hope and smiled evilly. "You're her the tribrid. Hope Mikaelson. My master talks about you a lot," Dante said.

Hope instantly brought her hand up preparing for a spell. "Yeah, what does he want with me?" Hope asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Power and your soul. If I bring both you and his son then I get promoted," Dante said as he prepared to attack.

"That's not going to happen," Riley said as she and her friends got back up. The three stood right next to Hope and Alaric who picked up his crossbow from the ground.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Dante smirked at them. "It doesn't matter if you have the numbers, I have the power of 50 witches combined in my body. You can't beat me," Dante said as the ground started shaking.

Everybody prepared for a battle. Dante suddenly stiffened and had a surprised look on his face. "Wait are you serious?! But, sir I have the tribrid and the boy right in front of me...Yes, I understand sir,"

Dante growled angrily, "Damn it! This isn't over you stupid brats and human!" Dante said as he just vanished into thin air.

Once he was gone, Riley, Matthew, and Hailey breathe a sigh of relief. Hailey turned towards the two newcomers. "Thanks for the help, but who are you guys?" Hailey asked as she tended to Jason's wounds.

"Yeah, and what are you guys doing out here in the woods?" Matthew asked. Hope and Alaric looked at each other then looked back at the three teens.

.

.

.

.

.

After explaining who they were and everything about them to the three supernatural teens. All of them headed back to Alaric's SUV and drove back to the school. Jason stayed in his kitsune form and was laying down on Hope's lap while she tried her best to heal him with a spell.

"So, you're the headmaster of a boarding school for supernaturals?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I am. Jason used to be a student at my school two years ago. So, how did you meet Jason?" Alaric asked looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Well, I was the first one to meet Jason. I was just kicked out of my home by my parents and Jason found me in the street and I have been a part of his pack ever since," Matthew said.

"Pack? I thought werewolves were the only ones that can have a pack?" Hope asked.

"That's completely false. Yeah, werewolves are the ones who would most likely announce their pack, but anybody can have a pack. Take the witches, for example, they have a pack known as a coven or community. The same can be said about vampires," Hailey said.

"Vampires don't have a pack or a coven," Alaric said.

"Again wrong. Yeah, it's true that vampires don't have a "pack" or a coven that's because they call it a family. Look at the Originals, for example, it consists of five powerful vampires who were always together. Another example is Marcel and his time ruling New Orleans with his vampires." Riley said.

"So, are you guys the only ones in Jason's pack?" Hope asked.

"Tribe," Riley said.

"What?" Hope questioned.

"Tribe. I don't know why Matthew calls us a pack, but we're more like a tribe than a pack. To answer your question, there are more of us, but we're scattered all around the place," Hailey said.

"Our tribe consists of Vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids who were either shunned out of their homes or whose families were murdered by hunters. Jason was there for all of us, so we'll be there for him" Matthew said.

The car ride became silent as they reached the school. Alaric took the three teens to his office to convince them to join the school. Hope took Jason to the medical room and lied him down on the bed. Right before she left the room Jason transformed back to his human form after regaining some of his magic back. Hope sat down right next to Jason's bed and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad that I found you again, Jason," Hope said.

.

.

.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of this story. I'll update this story when I can just don't expect any fast updates to this story. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Undisclosed Location**

Four figures gather around a table in a dim-lit room in an undisclosed location. The man that attacked Jason and his friends in the woods appeared in front of the figures. Dante got down on his knee and bowed his head.

**"What do you have to report Dante?"**

"Sir, I found the boy and his friends in the woods of Mystic Falls. I engaged them in battle and bested them. I was about to bring the boy to you, but I was interrupted by the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and the former vampire hunter," Dante said.

**"And why did you not capture them?"**

Before Dante can answer the question. Someone else did as he walked into the room. "I ordered him to return back before he can," Roka Sakamoto said as he placed his hands on Dante's shoulders.

**"Roka, why did you call him back before he can bring the tribrid and your son to us?"**

"The reason is that I heard a nasty rumor that the organization known as the Triads are making their move right now as we speak," Roka said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

**"That organization has been causing too much trouble for the tribe for way too long. I do believe it is time we eliminated them,"**

**"So, do I. That damn Malivore has been stealing too much of our power sources for too long," **

"Now, hold on for a second. I have a better idea. One that'll solve all of our problems," Roka said.

**"What is it?"**

"We send in someone to infiltrate their base of operations and we eliminate every single one of them from the inside. Including that damn traitor, Clark," Roka said.

**"We'll be killing two birds with one stone,"**

**"That is an excellent idea Roka,"**

**"Who do you have in mind?"**

"I was thinking about sending in Sonya. She can blend in well enough they won't suspect a thing. She has already made contact with their leader," Roka said.

**"Excellent. No wonder your father made you the leader,"**

"Thank you. Now, I do believe we have another issue to attend to," Roka said.

**"Is he still pursuing you?"**

"Yes, he is. And I think it's about time we put an end to one Klaus Mikaelson," Roka said as his eyes had a blue glow to them.

.

.

.

**Salvatore Boarding School**

Its been a few days since Jason and his friends were brought into the Boarding School. Jason was taken to the infirmary to heal his injuries and hasn't woken up yet. When news broke out that Jason was back in the school and was in the infirmary his friends were in an uproar trying to go see him, but they were unable to.

Right now Emma is checking over Jason and making sure vitals are okay. Suddenly Jason sat up with a gasp as frantically looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Jason asked.

Emma didn't answer as she opened the door and told the closest student to get Dr. Saltzman. When she turned her attention to Jason she saw him pulling the wires out of his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Emma said

"Who are you and where am I?" Jason asked as he continued to pull the wires off of him.

Emma walked over to him and stopped him from tugging and pulling at the wires, "My name is Emma and you are at the Salvatore Boarding School," Emma said.

"Salvatore, huh. When did I get here?" Jason asked.

"Your friends brought you here along with Dr. Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson," Emma said.

Jason was about to open his mouth to say something when the door opened. Alaric and Hope entered the room and they were surprised to see Jason standing up on his two feet.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Jason," Alaric said.

"Dr. Saltzman," Jason nodded.

Jason turned his attention to the girl right next to him. The girl he grew up with since he was a kid. "Hope," Jason said.

When Hope walked towards him, Jason thought that she was going to slap him for leaving the way he did. And boy was he right.

SLAP!

She slapped right across the face and then hugged him. "Don't you dare leave like that again you idiot," Hope whispered.

Jason was surprised at first but then he hugged her back. "I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"If everything is okay, Jason mind explaining what you have been doing for these past two years?" Alaric questioned.

"Yeah, but first are my friends okay?" Jason asked separating from Hope.

"Yeah, they've settled down quite nicely," Alaric said.

"That's good. Where do you want me to start?" Jason asked.

.

.

.

After Jason got dressed the three of them exited out of the infirmary and headed to Alaric's office to talk.

"Alright, what do you guys want to know?" Jason asked as winced when he sat down.

"Let's start off from the beginning," Alaric said.

"Ok, after what happened in New Orleans,"

"Which wasn't your fault," Hope said

"Yeah. I traveled the world trying to get away from my father and his tribe. I met and save a couple of people and started my own tribe. I spent the past two years training and helping supernatural kids who either lost their parents or were kicked out of their homes," Jason said.

"How come you didn't send them here?" Alaric asked.

"I needed to stay away from this place," Jason said.

"No, you mean wanted to stay away from me," Hope said.

Jason didn't say anything he just turned his head away from her. Hope frowned at this reaction. Alaric sensed the tension in the room, so he changed the subject. "Jason, what were you doing in the forest in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked.

"(sigh), Two reasons. The first is that a member of my tribe told me that an associate of my father was heading to Mystic Fall and was heading towards this school," Jason said.

Now, this caught the attention of both Alaric and Hope. "Why was he heading towards the school?" Hope asked.

"To kidnap Hope, Lizzie, and Josie," Jason said.

This really caught the attention of Alaric at the mention of his daughters. "What?!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Why would your father want Josie and Lizzie. I can understand why they want me because I'm a tribrid. But why them?" Hope asked.

"From what I got from him they want the twins either to join my father's tribe or use their power to release a man named Kai Parker," Jason said.

Now, that truly got the attention of Alaric as he had a worried look on his face. Which didn't get past Jason and Hope. Jason made a mental note to ask Alaric about Kai.

"What was the other reason you were there?" Alaric asked trying to change the subject away from his daughters and Kai.

"Um, Klaus," Jason said.

"Klaus?"

"My dad?" Hope asked with confusion in her voice.

"What does Klaus have anything to do with this?" Alaric asked.

"Well, you know how vengeful Klaus can get when someone crosses him or when someone messes with his family," Jason said and Alaric nodded his head. "After my _father _killed Elijah, Klaus was so angry that he went after my father and has been hunting him down for a while now. I heard that Klaus was in Mystic Falls following a trail on the whereabouts of my father," Jason said.

"Wait, my dad is here in Mystic Falls?" Hope asked.

Jason nodded his head, "I was going to meet with him to try to stop him, but you know what happened next," Jason said.

The room was silent for a while and things were tense for everyone. For Alaric hearing that a man dangerous as Roka is coming for your daughters can put any man on edge. For Hope, it was the fact that Jason was back at the school mixed in with the fact that her father is hunting down the man that killed her uncle.

"So, what are you going to do now, Jason?" Alaric asked.

"First I'm going to find my team and then I'm going to recover for a bit before I head back out," Jason said.

"Wait, you're going back out there again after we just found?" Hope questioned.

Jason sighed as he knew that this was going to be a tough one. "Hope, it's too dangerous for everyone to be around me. With my father hunting me down and the fact that I still have half of the hollow still inside of me. I see that as a perfect reason for me to leave," Jason said standing up from his seat.

Jason headed towards the door when Hope stopped him. "You said it yourself your father is after me, Josie, and Lizzie. The three people you care about the most in this school. So, it'll be better for everyone if you and your friends stayed here," Hope said.

"She's right Jason. You and friends have a better chance of protecting everyone by staying at this school where we can protect you, Hope, and my girls," Alaric said. Jason didn't say anything he just left the room.

.

.

.

**Outside of Mystic Falls**

The great Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid was indeed in Mystic Falls like Jason said, but he left when his trail of Roka went cold. But that was not the only reason why Klaus was in Mystic Falls, he wanted to see his daughter Hope and see how she was doing in the school. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Freya, what can I do for you, sister?" Klaus asked.

"Where are you?" Freya asked from the other line.

"Oh, just leaving an old stomping ground after coming to a dead end on the trail of one Roka Sakamoto," Klaus said.

"Nik, I thought I told you. We have a better chance of stopping Roka if we worked together," Freya said.

Before Klaus can say anything a man walked up to him with a smirk on his face. "Freya, I'm going to have to call you back. It seems that I have a little bit of company," Klaus said hanging up the phone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Klaus asked.

"You don't remember me, Klaus? I mean you turned me into this after you killed my parents," the man said as his true face appeared.

"Is that so, let me guess you came to kill me out of revenge for what I did?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

"I wish, but my boss wants me to bring you in alive, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun,"

"Oh, who is your boss?" Klaus asked.

"The man who killed your brother. Roka Sakamoto,"

Now that got Klaus's attention as his hybrid face appeared, "Is that so. I don't suppose you won't tell me where he is then. That's fine because I'll get it after I beat it out of you," Klaus said.

"I don't think so, Klaus because I got a few upgrades," the man said with a smirk. Klaus growled at the man as they charged at each other.

.

.

.

**Phew, that took a while to finish, but I am done with this chapter. So, we find out that Klaus is alive and he is hunting down Roka for killing Elijah. Jason has one half of the hollow inside of him and there is tension between Hope and Jason. I wonder how everyone else is going to react to seeing Jason again. Especially Lizzie and Josie as there is history between the three of them.**

**Until next time.**


	4. AN

**I AM CURRENTLY UNHAPPY WITH THE WAY I WROTE THIS STORY. SO I AM GOING TO REWRITE IT. THIS TIME I'm GOING TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IT. PROBABLY GOING TO MAKE HIM EITHER A DEMON OR ANGEL. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AS I WRITE IT. BUT I KNOW it's GOING TO BE SOMETHING SPECIAL.**


End file.
